Driving Ambition extended ending
by codywj68
Summary: After successfully winning her golf tournament, Lori decides to do something nice to thank Lincoln for being her caddie.


**Hey guys I'm back, and I decided to write an extended ending to "Driving Ambition". Now, this was an idea I randomly came up with after watching the episode. Now I wanna make things clear, I don't hate the episode, in fact it's one of Lori's best episodes, I just randomly came up with this idea immediately after watching the episode. This is gonna be a little short so don't be disappointed if you're expecting more****.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Loud House.**

This story begins with the family driving home from the golf course Lori just played at. Earlier, the coach of Fairway University, Lori's dream school, showed up to see Lori play golf to see if she's good enough to get into Fairway, but after choking a few strokes, Lori begins to feel sad because she thinks she's getting into Fairway, but after encouraging words from her parents, she wins make a huge improvement and ends up winning the match and is even offered a scholarship to Fairway University.

As the Loud family are driving back, Rita and Lynn Sr. are still upset that they have to pay the bill for the coach's windshield. "I can't believe this," Lynn Sr said, "$500 to repair the coach's car window?" "I'm sorry mom and dad," Lori said, "if you want, I can help pay the bill since I broke the window." "No Lori, you don't have too, we know it was just an accident." Rita said. "Yeah we got it covered hon, don't worry about it." Lynn Sr said. After a few minutes of driving, the Loud family makes it back home. The Loud kids begin piling out of Vanzilla as Lincoln and Lori happen to be the last ones out. Lincoln began walking up the stoop, about to enter the house, when Lori grabbed him by the shoulder. "Wait, Lincoln." said Lori. "Yeah Lori?" He responded. "Don't go inside, I wanna take you somewhere." said Lori. "Where?" Lincoln asked. "You'll see, just get in the car." Lori said. Lincoln did what he was told and got into the front seat of Vanzilla and Lori got into the driver side.

After a few minutes of driving, Lincoln is still confused about where Lori was taking them. "Lori, can you please tell me where we're going?" Lincoln asked. "I told you it's a surprise Lincoln," Lori answered, "In fact, here we are." Lori pulls into a Dairy King ice cream shop, much to Lincoln's surprise, "Dairy King Lori?" Lincoln said as he smiled in excitement. "My treat Lincoln. Come on." Lori said as she and Lincoln exit Vanzilla and walk into the store. After a few minutes of waiting in line, Lori and Lincoln order their ice cream and walk outside to sit down at a nearby table. "Thanks Lori, this ice cream is delicious," Lincoln said. "Your welcome Lincoln." Lori said back. "But I gotta ask, why did you want to bring me here?" Lincoln said. "Because I wanted to do something nice to thank you for being my caddie at the golf tournament." Lori said. "Oh it was no big deal." Lincoln replied. Lincoln then realizes, "Wait, some of the other sisters helped out as well." "I know that Lincoln," Lori responds, "But you were literally the golf course's punching bag. You being my caddie kept getting you hurt a lot and I felt really bad for you, that's why I wanted to treat you, and only you, to some ice cream." "Thanks Lori, that means a lot." Lincoln said as he was touched by Lori's words. "Your welcome," Lori said, "And you know what Lincoln, you don't have to be my caddie anymore if you want to." "No, I want to be your caddie. As long as I get to help you pursue your dream, it's worth getting hurt." Lincoln said. Lori was really touched by Lincoln's kind words, "Aww Lincoln," Lori said as she gave Lincoln a hug, "You're the sweetest." "I know." Lincoln said as he hugged her back.

After finishing their ice cream, Lori and Lincoln begin driving back home, "Lincoln, when we get home, please don't tell the other sisters that we went out for ice cream, they'll get pretty mad that we didn't invite them." Lori said. "Don't worry Lori, you can count on me," Lincoln said, "Oh and Lori, thanks again." "Anytime bro, anytime." Lori said back.


End file.
